This is what they call
by Starcrossedsouls
Summary: In a world somewhat unlike our own, Hobo!Hodo picks up a Steel Samurai doujin, and reconsiders art. Add Maya and Miles into the mix and what do you get? A smutty yaoi mangaka! What happens next? Rated T for the obvious, but more warnings inside. R&R plz!


Hey there! Long time no see, although you probably don't know me! =D

Anyways, this was for a request on the Phoenix Wright Kink meme on livejournal.

"After 4-4, Phoenix doesn't take piano lessons. Or take the bar exam straight away.  
Instead, he takes the job one of the creators saw him as aspiring to pre-law. MANGA ARTIST.  
For a smutty and sappy yaoi manga, under a gender-neutral pseudonym.

Phoenix's secret is he's actually very much a virgin, and everything that happens is actually based solely on his imagination and Maya's fangirl fantasies."

Liking it so far, amirite?

I apologize in advance for the story not being after 4-4; I'm warming up, gaiz~

**WARNINGS! Slight language, mentioning of adult themes and EXTREMELY BAD HUMOR. DO **_**NOT**_** READ IF YOU TREASURE YOUR EYESIGHT!**

Anyways! Enjoy, rate and review! IN THAT ORDER! 8D

* * *

"It was really weird, Daddy! Like, we used Ema's scanner thingie, and we could see Polly's past cases on there! It was really weird!" Trucy rambled on.

"...Huh," the ex-attorney-turned-pianist replied as he glanced up at some random corner in the ceiling.

"The sketches were REALLY good, too," his daughter added to her update.

"C'mon, Trucy! We need to go investigate some more before we have enough evidence for the case!" Apollo hollered and rushed out the door. Trucy happily followed suit.

Phoenix plopped onto the tattered couch in the room and started to let his mind wander, as he usually did when he didn't have work to do. He grabbed a random pencil from the adjacent coffee table and started to twiddle with it in his fingers.

"How long has it been...?" he began to think aloud.

Phoenix played with the pencil for a bit more, until something clicked in his mind, and he jolted up and hurried to find a blank piece of paper.

"I can still do this..!" were the words rushing through his mind right now.

When at last he had found what he was looking for and began to stare intently at his canvas, he snatched up his pencil and began to softly scratch the page with faint gray marks. The former art student was unsure what he was going to create from this assortment of lines, but remembered one particular exercise where he could scratch at the paper as much as he pleased, and then joining them to create a complete image.

Phoenix grinned inwardly at the possibilities of what the final product would be, as he still had no clue.

When he had accumulated a good stock of lines, he started on the real work.

"Maybe...here?" he asked himself. A precise even line connected two broad streaks.

More and more strokes filled the page, until...

"Wait...WHAT?"

_It wasn't supposed to turn out like that..._

What he had drawn were two human figures, one...er...on top of the other one. What was so shocking to the flush faced man was that the figures were both men... And just happened to resemble his younger suit-clad self and a certain man with a cravat adorning his muscular—yet attractive all the same—nape.

And he, Phoenix Wright, was bottoming.

"...Oh god."

* * *

"Hello, Franziska. How are things where you are?" a voice greeted over the phone.

"...Foolish fool. You leave after the Cohdopia case and then ask me how things are?" the prosecutor retorted. "If you really wanted to know, you would come back and see for yourself with your foolish fool eyes!"

A silence.

"I miss you too, Franziska." A low, dark chuckle. "Which is why I'm returning on the 28th. I have some business I need to take care of. See you then."

_Click. _

Franziska von Karma glared at her cellphone.

"Miles Edgeworth... You fool..."

* * *

_Riiiiiiing... Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing... Riiiii—_

"Hello? You've reached the one and only Kurain Village! How might Maya Fey help you today?"

Phoenix couldn't help but smile at the all too familiar voice.

"Hey! Guess who."

"Nick? Oh em gee! It IS you! I haven't talked to you on the phone in AGES!" Maya chirped gaily. "You haven't been skipping out on the phone bill, have you?"

_...It's amazing how well she knows me. _

"Nah. You could say I've been a bit busy nowadays. Law stuff, y'know?" he rebuked thoughtfully.

"Really? N'kay... Hope it's turning out well, Nick," Maya replied. "By the way, you said something about an apprentice, right? Last time we talked? Something about you getting accused of murder again? How's that turning out for you?"

"Eh, he's alright. On his fourth case already, that kid. He still has a long way to go though," Phoenix sighed. "Anyway, while we're on that subject already, I have something else to talk about, Maya."

"What is it?"

He hid a sly smirk.

"You remember that box of Steel Samurai doujinshi you said not to touch?"

"W-what does that have to do with Apollo?" Maya abruptly gasped on the other end. "...WHAT DID HE DO TO MY DOUJINS! TELL ME, NICK! TELL ME NOW!"

Phoenix didn't think she'd react so violently over it...

"Hey, relax...! Apollo didn't do anything. He just found them while he was cleaning up the office. They're safe and sound," he relieved her.

"D-did...Did he see what was inside...?" Maya murmured worriedly.

"Nope."

"Thank go—"

"—But I did."

"OH MY GOD, NICK. OH MY GOD."

He was now a bit confused. It wasn't anything THAT bad... Though...

"What's so bad about it? I even kinda liked it. The only thing wrong with it is just that I didn't recognize one of characters..."

"What...?"

"Yeah, somebody named 'The Shadow Shogun'? I mean, I coulda sworn there was a guy named that when I was listening to you at one of those Samurai conventions, and he was a dude. But he was a girl in the doujin you hid. Anything you wanna add?" Phoenix almost cooed.

Maya gulped audibly.

"That's a good question, Nick! Maybe the author made a mistake or something?"

"That's not likely, Maya. And you know why."

"W-what? I do? What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You're the one who made them, after all.

"Urp...!"

"Maya, 'Mayoi GataMagica' isn't a very good pen name, just so you know."

Maya let out a sharp yelp.

"Why are you asking so much into it, Nick? You've never been that interested in SS before!" Phoenix could tell from her voice that she was grasping at random straws now.

"Maya... Why do you have to be so defensive about it? They're just like any other doujins, right?"

She sighed.

"Nick. What I'm about to tell you may shock you. Are you SURE you wanna hear?"

"Mmhmm. Shoot."

"Nick... Do you know what 'yaoi' or 'shonen-ai' are?"

Phoenix thought a bit, searching his mind for anything that would help him.

"Nope, not a clue."

"Well, you've heard of boy's love, right? BL?"

"...Oh... I see."

_I knew it... Maya... _

"So, um... Yeah. The Shadow Shogun really is a guy... I just... 'uke-fied' him."

"Uh... What? You changed his gender or something? 'Cause he does NOT look like a guy."

"No! He's just— Have you even read the whole box yet? You'd get what I'm trying to explain if you did, you know!"

"...No. I've only read one so far—That one called Copper Bunny—but I've looked at one or more pages in all of them. All 'uke-ish' Shadow Shoguns."

"Copper Bunny? Oh em gee! That was one of my first ones! How was it?" Maya was really into it now, Phoenix noted.

"It was alright... But maybe you could use a little help in the art? I dunno, it was kinda bothering me so I thought I'd bring it up," he admitted sheepishly.

Maya sighed wistfully over the phone.

"I know I'm not the best artist... I'm no Otapyon! But it's the best I could do!"

Phoenix agreed. Maya's pictures didn't have depth or details and they certainly didn't have proper proportions, either, but he was sure that was only his inner art student speaking.

"Hey, don't feel bad! If you come by my place, I'm sure I could give you some pointers," he added. "You DO still draw doujins, right?"

"Yep! Thanks, Nick!" He could hear the smile in her voice as she called out his name. "Don't forget the burgers!"

"Haha... Sure. Maybe... The fourth? It's a Saturday."

"Sure! I'll bring ALL my supplies!"

The two enjoyed the rest of their talk, which included Steel Samurais, certain teenage girls with the initials TW and PF, and hamburger condiments, free from awkward disturbances.

When the conversation died down a bit, Phoenix worked up the courage to ask...

"...So... What's an uke?"

* * *

EDIT: OMG. "successfully saved"** MY ASS. THEFUCKINGTHINGWOULDN'TEVENSAVEPROPERLY,ITELLYOU. ORZ**


End file.
